Love First, Visitor Later
by Baserdc
Summary: I have no words about this fanfic I made...


**Oh, Onii-sama! Onii-sama! Daisuki!**

 **ORE WA OCHINCHIN DAISUKI NANDAYO**

 **Anyway, what's up guys, this is obviously another fanfic. Once I finish this and my other fanfic (Which I'll make at some point), I'll be focusing on making more fanfics of the rare and common shippings and hopefully make another fanfic not from the Mahouka series.**

 **Enjoy the fanfic m8s**

 **7:24pm**

 **During summer 2095 after the Nine Schools Competition**

 **Shiba Residence**

It's been a week since the Nine Schools Competition ended. Tatsuya and Miyuki heard of rumours that Kanon and Kei did it while they were in the hotel after the dance, which was awfully embarrassing for the couple since Tatsuya teased them non-stop.

But as for now, it is night time in the Shiba Residence with the siblings doing their usual stuff. Tatsuya was watching TV while Miyuki is making dinner for not only her and her 'Onii-sama', but for a visitor that'll be visiting them later tonight.

After cooking what seemed to be the last dish to complete their dinner, Miyuki stood still at one of the counters with a cup of tea on her hand.

"Onii-sama…." She said and turned her head to her brother. Tatsuya took note of this and approached her with his one of his hands on her shoulder.

"Miyuki…." He said in concern. "Are you alright?"

Miyuki turned her head to her brother.

"I-Is the visitor going to hurt us, Onii-sama?" She asked and looked up to his eyes.

"I do understand your concern, Miyuki, and I apologize for that. I also do not trust the visitor," Tatsuya felt something oddly cold. The counters and his sister's cup of tea were starting to freeze.

"B-But he might hurt us, Onii-sama! H-He could send his people to attack us! I don't want to lose you, Onii-sama!" The cup and almost the entire counter in front of her froze. Miyuki was always concerned for her beloved brother, but never this concerned. Tatsuya knew something was up, it could be the Nine Schools Competition incidents or the attack that happened in First High. Either way, he wanted to calm her down. "And if they hurt you, I will—"

Miyuki was cut off when she felt a strong, forceful connection on her lips. Her eyes were opened wide and it was her brother, his lips connected to hers. She closed her eyes and enjoy the lips of her brother. She then drank her cup of tea and spat her tea out to his lips, the both of them assaulting each other with the tea on their mouths with a few drips and drools, some splashing on the floor as the both of them flush wildly from their make out. They both continued this until the last bit of tea dropped to the floor, but they didn't care and continued to make love to each other.

"Onii-sama…" She moaned for her brother. Tatsuya reached his hands to her skirt, ripping it off and revealing her white panties. He proceeded to rip her shirt as well with her white bra exposed. "Onii-sama, I love you. I love you more than anything, please do anything to my body."

"As I will, Miyuki," Tatsuya unclasped her bra with her elegant, white skinned, moe like body exposed to him, except her panties though. Her breasts not so big as the cups they have, but either way, it was stunning to his eyes. He moved his hand to her left breast, groping and moving it around, making her gasped.

"Onii-sama…" Miyuki tried to control herself as her brother emotionlessly groped her breast. Her nipples getting as hard as it can, but probably hit the max. Tatsuya reached his other hand down to her panties, pulling it down and revealing her womanhood. He smiled at her soaking wet panties before he pinned her against the wall. "Onii-sama….."

She wrapped her legs around his lower body. Tatsuya unzipped his zipper and revealed his long member and positioned himself to her entrance.

"Are you ready, Miyuki?" He asked, receiving a nod from her. Tatsuya then inserted himself inside her, making his sister scream and moan with love and pain.

"Onii-sama! Ah!" She was never able to contain her moans and screams to herself as it got louder and louder as Tatsuya thrusts in and out, deeper and deeper, exploring her insides more. "Onii-sama! Aha! Ah! You're so tight!"

Tatsuya fastened his pace, moving his member faster, making Miyuki moan and scream much louder than a while ago. The pain and pleasure from her made her think of all the times she was with him. Her beloved Onii-sama wasn't a weapon of mass destruction, he is nothing, but a brother, a brother who cares and loves and will do anything for his sister. "Onii-sama! Faster!"

He moved himself more, penetrating her even harder and faster. Miyuki felt her insides tighten around him and a surge tensing her body.

"Onii-sama! I'm coming! Please, come inside for me!" Miyuki screamed and the surge inside her body released strange, white, yet sticky liquid coming out of her womanhood, but felt her insides coated with her brother's love, putting his hot seed inside her womb. She breathed heavily for air and Tatsuya removed his member from her and she lied down on the ground with the sticky liquid oozing out of her hood. "You were wonderful, my Onii-sama. I love you."

"I love you too, Miyuki," Tatsuya replied with a smile and kissed her on the lips and zipped up his pants, sealing his member. However, he wasn't done yet. He moved his fingers to her womanhood and inserted it inside her.

"Ah! Onii-sama!" She gasped at the sudden pleasure. Her brother continued to tease her once more with his fingers. He dug deep inside her even more, tracing his fingers up and down touching the walls and the insides. "Onii-sama! Ah!"

Miyuki spread her legs wide and Tatsuya used his other hand to unzip his pants, revealing his member again and removed his fingers from her and penetrated her womanhood again with no hesitation. Miyuki screamed as her womanhood was being attacked again by his member. He thrust up and down with her body moving as well. She felt her walls tighten once again.

"Onii-sama! I'm coming again!" Tatsuya heard her words and made one final thrust, spurting his juices inside her. Miyuki felt her belly flare with the juices and her juices coming out of her womanhood. He removed his member and smiled at her. "I love you, Onii-sama."

They both reached their heads and kissed each other in the lips. They both stopped making out when they heard knocks from the door.

"That must be the visitor, get dressed, Miyuki," Tatsuya said and stood up.

"Y-Yes!" She put on her underwear before stepping inside her room to dress up. Tatsuya approached the door and looked at the small mirror inside. It was a man wearing a blue cap, blue shirt, and a pair of shorts. He also had what seems to be a belt on his waist.

But either way, Tatsuya knew he cannot be trusted.

"Are you the visitor?" He asked in suspicion.

"Yes, I am the visitor," The visitor responded, but in an American like voice.

"Who are you?"

"My name is John…..John CENA!" The door blasted into pieces with the man known as John Cena in front of him with the song playing. Tatsuya stood up and charged at the attacker, but was lifted up before getting an AA by the Champ to the table. "YOU CAN'T SEE ME! I AM THE CHAMP!"

Miyuki stepped out of her room and saw her brother knocked out, lying down at the broken table.

"Onii-sama!" She screamed out, only for John Cena to move his head to her.

"THE CHAMP IS HERE! I'M GONNA SHOW YOU SOME HUSTLE, LOYALTY, AND RESPECT!" John Cena approached her and stepped inside her room with Miyuki behind him.

Later, moans and screams were heard at the room.

 **What the fuck did I get myself into?**


End file.
